Talk:Bark Spider
I think the level of these might have been changed or somethin in a recent update. These check EP to my 80 BLM, so I don't think they're in the 60s anymore... --Darklink41 23:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I was able to walk past the first group of Bark Spiders without sneak or invis and I noticed that the template says they detect by sound. Do Bark Spiders elsewhere detect by sound?--Asmoranomar 21:34, 21 September 2006 (EDT) The Bark Spiders in the Tree are not Aggresive, but they link by hearing if you fight one. So it's just L and H in the chart, with no A. --Tsakiki 22:37, 21 September 2006 (EDT) The poison off these guys is wicked - even if they read easy prey. It takes your hp down fast and does not wear quickly. Antidotes should be a must if you plan to fight them without the aid of white magic. -- Poodleface 02:45, July 30 2006 (EDT) Stat hunting So i went as THF75 on Goobbues@PashowMarshlandsS, decent challenge for respectively 90 and 95exp, to obtain following checks results: No food, no blinding. Base DEX = 70 Dagger Skill = 269 Club Skill = 200 - BarkSpider#1@56exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club-4accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 295 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 234 attack MAXI - BarkSpider#2@60exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+2accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 301 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 239 attack MAXI - BarkSpider#3@63exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+7accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 308 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 244 attack MAXI - BarkSpider#4@66exp : : stayed Low Evasion with Club+12accu MINI : stayed Low Defense with 314 attack MINI : stayed High Defense with 249 attack MAXI Results exploitation gives me the following : - Bark Spider lvl60 (56exp) : : Club-4accu MINI => 200+70/2-4-10 = 221 : 295 attack MINI => floor((295-1)/1.25) = 235 : 234 attack MAXI => 234+1 = 235 - Bark Spider lvl61 (60exp) : : Club+2accu MINI => 200+70/2+2-10 = 227 : 301 attack MINI => floor((301-1)/1.25) = 240 : 239 attack MAXI => 239+1 = 240 - Bark Spider lvl62 (63exp) : : Club+7accu MINI => 200+70/2+7-10 = 232 : 308 attack MINI => floor((308-1)/1.25) = 245 : 244 attack MAXI => 244+1 = 245 - Bark Spider lvl63 (66exp) : : Club+12accu MINI => 200+70/2+12-10 = 237 : 314 attack MINI => floor((314-1)/1.25) = 250 : 249 attack MAXI => 249+1 = 250 ... then i verified further with known formulas for determining a mob stats, assuming also Spiders are WAR/war (+10 Def Bonus I) : RaceVITrank=E RaceDEFrank=C RaceAGIrank=D RaceEVArank=C WarVITrank=D WarAGIrank=C VIT=fVITRace(lvl, RaceVITrank) + fVITMainJob(lvl, JobVITrank) + fVITSubJob(lvl, JobVITrank) DEF=+ DEFbonusJobTraitxRaceDEFtrait AGI=fAGIRace(lvl, RaceAGIrank) + fAGIMainJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) + fAGISubJob(lvl, JobAGIrank) EVA=+ EVAbonusJobTraitxRaceEVAtrait fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankC = 4+(lvl-1)*0.4 fVIT & fAGI formula @ RankD = 3+(lvl-1)*0.35 fVIT formula @ RankE = 3+(lvl-1)*0.3 f(lvl,raceDEFrank) & f(lvl,raceEVArank) formula @ lvl51+ and RankC = 142+(lvl-50)*4.8 -Lvl60: : VIT=floor(3+59*0.3) + floor(3+59*0.35) + floor((3+59*0.35)/2) = 20+23+11 = 54 : DEF=(8+/2+ 142+floor((60-50)*4.8) + 10)*1.0 = 8+27+142+48+10 = 235 : AGI=floor(3+59*0.35) + floor(4+59*0.4) + floor((4+59*0.4)/2) = 23+27+13 = 63 : EVA=(/2+ 142+floor((60-50)*4.8) + 0)*1.0 = 31+142+48 = 221 -Lvl61: : VIT= 21+24+12 = 57 : DEF= 8+28+142+52+10 = 240 : AGI= 24+28+14 = 66 : EVA= 33+142+52 = 227 -Lvl62: : VIT= 21+24+12 = 57 : DEF= 8+28+142+57+10 = 245 : AGI= 24+28+14 = 66 : EVA= 33+142+57 = 232 -Lvl63: : VIT= 21+24+12 = 57 : DEF= 8+28+142+62+10 = 250 : AGI= 24+28+14 = 66 : EVA= 33+142+62 = 237 Conclusion: - Bark Spider lvl60: : VIT=54 : AGI=63 : DEF=235 : EVA=221 - Bark Spider lvl61: : VIT=57 : AGI=66 : DEF=240 : EVA=227 - Bark Spider lvl62: : VIT=57 : AGI=66 : DEF=245 : EVA=232 - Bark Spider lvl63: : VIT=57 : AGI=66 : DEF=250 : EVA=237 Masamunai 17:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC)